Sólo la Vida Existe
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Las estrellas brillan, algún día se extinguirán. Incluso al Universo tarde o temprano le llegará el tiempo de morir. Comparada con estas cosas, la vida humana es sólo un suspiro. A unos meses de revivir, la vida de Shion nuevamente llega a su fin.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y no obtengo con ello beneficio económico alguno.

Nota: originalmente esta historia era un song-fic, con la canción Season at the Sun, de Terry Jacks.

Para Onésima.

SÓLO LA VIDA EXISTE.

Miro por la ventana. Está cerrada, pero por al menos por un momento, puedo imaginar que este vidrio trasparente realmente no está allí y que puedo mirar directamente esa rama de olmo y el pájaro posado sobre ella. Se ve tan vivo, moviéndose siempre en busca de alimentos y aire libre; a mí me hace mucha falta.

Parpadeo.

Se ha ido, de no haberlo visto sería como si nunca hubiera estado ahí ¿Será lo mismo conmigo una vez que haya muerto?

La puerta se abre, es Dohko que entra para traerme algo de comer; una bandeja con fruta y una sopa, pero ya no tengo apetito de nada.

Además, se que en su preocupación, habrá disuelto algún analgésico en esa comida; sabrá bien, como todo lo que él prepara, pero no quiero permanecer sedado más tiempo.

No me apetece calmar mi dolor, a estas alturas he podido aceptar lo que es inevitable, una ida en la que ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

Cuando Athena terminó con todas las guerras, nos dio a todos la vida que habíamos perdido en su nombre. Mas sólo eso, volvimos a este mundo en el punto en que lo dejamos. A mí de cualquier forma no me quedaba mucho tiempo, he vivido muchos años aunque todos ellos me parecen sólo un parpadeo.

Quisiera poder elegir, ser joven de nuevo, vivir otra vez, para siempre. La verdad si dijera un número, doscientos años, una vez que éstos transcurrieran, pediría más. Pero lo que yo quiero y no importa.

Dohko pone la mesita sobre mi regazo, acercando la comida demasiado a mi rostro, trata de incitarme a comer, pero la verdad, aún con la certeza de despreciar su buena voluntad, no cederé ante él. Sigo siendo su superior y sobre todo, un hombre independiente.

−**Aleja eso de mí, caballero. No lo quiero.**

Sus labios evocan una sonrisa tristona, pero obedece, alejando eso de mi cuerpo. Y en un ademán flojo se sienta al borde de la cama, junto a mí.

**−Pero el dolor…**

**−Hemos soportado dolor mucho mayor que este, por muchísimos años. **

Tomo su mano, tratando de darle más confianza de la que yo mismo siento. Pero soy yo quien debe sufrir por esto, no él.

**−Eso fue distinto.**

Lo miro con algo de burla, juro que si tuviera cejas habría levantado una.

**−¿Qué tratas de decir, amigo mío? ¿Qué está bien que sufra por Athena, pero no que lo haga por mi propio deseo?**

Su rostro tomó una expresión ruda, llena de ira. Nos hemos despedido tantas veces, que ya conozco todas sus reacciones; entiendo cómo se siente, pero no es esto lo que necesito, no de él.

Mira por la ventana, negándose a enfrentarme, siempre mira hacia otro lado cuando no puede hacer nada.

Ahora es primavera. Me hubiera gustado más morir en invierno; habrían muerto conmigo las hojas de los árboles y las ranas. Así no me sentiría tan solo.

Nacer solo, es una cosa; es completamente normal, y no importa mucho. Pero morir solo, es tan distinto.

Yo preferiría morir con el universo, morir en la completa aniquilación de todo… no ahora. No cuando todo está floreciendo, hay tanta vida nueva, tanta tranquilidad y yo no podré disfrutar de nada de eso.

Mi vida entera estuvo dedicada a conseguir esta paz, a lograr esta vida para todos y ahora, la estoy perdiendo. Y mi muerte ni siquiera estará ofrendada, ni será útil, será sólo el designio del tiempo. El destino que he guardado desde siempre.

**−Esperamos mucho tiempo, y tú te vas de nuevo.**

El reproche en su voz me saca de mis propias cavilaciones. Me culpa a mí, me culpa por lo que está pasando, por dejarlo otra vez. ¡Cómo si pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo!

**−Sí, Dohko; y esta vez, no creo que volvamos a vernos. **

Su mirada furiosa gira rápidamente hacia mí, para luego rehuirme de nuevo.

**−No quiero.**

**−Yo tampoco. Pero eso ya no importa. **

Me incorporo un poco sobre la cama, lo que mis brazos permiten, no mucho. Con esfuerzos logro sentarme del todo. Extiendo una mano hacia él, llamándolo en silencio.

El se acerca, se ve tan triste, tan dolido. Me gustaría decirle que todo estará bien, pero la verdad es que ambos sabemos a la perfección que no es así.

En lugar de tomar la mano que ha extendido en respuesta a la mía, paso mis brazos por su cuello, atrayéndolo.

**−Déjalo ya, amigo mío. Ya no importa.**

Su cuerpo tiembla con las emociones contenidas. Hay lágrimas en los rostros de ambos. Las mías de resignación, las suyas de impotencia.

**−¿Cuánto queda?**

**−No mucho.**

Nunca fue mucho el tiempo destinado a nosotros. Aunque vivimos más de doscientos años, nuestra amistad, estuvo viva por tan poco… sólo una década antes de que debiéramos separarnos. Y la última vez que nos vimos, fueron sólo unas horas.

Y esta vez... despertamos hace sólo unos meses. Esto se manifestó y ahora, toda esa vida que apenas comenzaba a disfrutar, se ha convertido en desolación.

La pena se siente en todos lados, el dolor; la indignación.

Pero morir es el destino del hombre, y de todo lo que existe en el universo. Aunque, honestamente, esperaba que tardara un poco más. Si éstos son mis últimos días, no quiero seguir mirándolo todo a través de un cristal.

−**Sácame de aquí, Dohko. **

Su mirada ahora es confusa, pero ardiente. En su turbada mente, miles de ideas deben estarse formando, siempre me gustó ese entusiasmo, ese valor que muestra siempre aún en las situaciones más desesperanzadas. Como esta.

**−Pero… no puedes.**

Recargo un poco de mi peso en él, en un ademán de que me cargue en sus brazos.

**−Quiero ir a los cinco picos, me gustaría morir ahí.**

De nuevo siento la congoja en su cuerpo, el vivirá mucho más. Durará mucho tiempo de pie; será por muchos años ese hombre que yo conozco.

No dice más, me levanta de la cama tomando mis piernas y mi espalda. No le es difícil levantarme, por su fuerza y porque he perdido casi mucho peso.

Camina lento, calmado; como si en verdad tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo. Baja, sacándome de la casa de nuestra diosa, ante la mirada atónita de todos. Mas nadie dice nada, en este punto, no hay nada que hacer para arreglar las cosas.

Las miradas son lánguidas, llenas de pena. Aún no logro entender si sienten lástima de mí o de sí mismos, reflejan el miedo a estar en la situación en la que estoy ahora. La incomprensión y el dolor.

Pero yo lo único que necesito es una mano fuerte que guie mis pasos a un final honorable. Sólo eso quiero, no puedo aspirar a nada más.

Aumenta la velocidad y atravesamos todo Japón, sigue caminando, utilizando su cosmos para moverse sobre los grandes mares que nos separan de su tierra.

No sé cuánto tiempo o cuantos kilómetros pero a cada paso, en cada movimiento sólo hay algo que permanece constante; la vida. En todos lados, de todas las formas inimaginables; dentro del agua y del aire; sobre la tierra. Yo no veo la muerte en ningún lugar, sólo vida, que nace y nace sin detenerse.

Sólo existe la vida.

Finalmente llegamos a estas montañas, esta zona tan verde, que parece irreal, donde todo está fresco, y parece incluso revitalizante. Piso el pasto, y me gustaría que esta hierba pudiera absorberme de una vez, sería una muerte muy romántica.

**−El agua de la vida ¡Shion! Podemos utilizarla para…**

Mi mano acalla el movimiento de sus labios, lo miro tranquilo, valiente.

**−No Dohko, estoy desahuciado, no podría incendiar mi cosmos.**

Parece querer replicar, y yo lo entiendo, aún se resiste; yo lo hice también, en su momento.

**−Estoy listo ahora. No quiero pasar de nuevo por esto, agonizar una vez ya es bastante difícil.**

Por fin logro una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque sigue luciendo triste.

**−Hazme un favor, y no llores aún. Hasta que me vaya, olvida que estoy condenado. Se fuerte sólo un poco más, lo necesito.**

Su mirada es culpable ahora. Pero luego se torna alegre. Una alegría fingida claro, pero puedo fingir yo también que no he notado eso.

**−Muéstrame tu cabaña.**

Lo jalé del brazo, como cuando éramos jóvenes. El cuerpo entero me duele, pero no importa ¡estoy vivo aún! sigo aquí, con el dolor y la felicidad que pueda tener.

Con el correr de las horas, nuestra actuación queda de lado; ahora la felicidad es auténtica, mientras tomamos un baño en la cascada.

Todos estos años vivió en un lugar tan hermoso, debí dejar que él fuera el patriarca si con eso hubiera tenido yo este hogar, me habría gustado.

El día es largo y cae la noche. Miramos las estrellas en silencio, con una fogata en medio para calentarnos un poco. Siento un sosiego que nunca antes había sentido.

Este hombre que está aquí a mi lado, es mi mejor amigo. Y permaneceré con él, en su hogar, por el resto de mis días.

Sin importar cuántos sean.


End file.
